


You're Pretty

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack One Shots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jandi but like its completely platonic, Kinda Confident Walker, M/M, Oh wait, Tongue Tied Jonah, and its cringy, anyways ima stop writing tags, because them in a relationship just doesn't work out, this is a Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Jonah accidentally calls Walker pretty..





	You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (@bazzysnow)

**♡Walker's POV♡**

Today I start a new school because my Moom and Dad hate eachother so much that they can't even stand to live in the same fucking state and does it even matter what I want? No absolutely not. Not even a little bit. Lets just say I am not looking forward to going to a new school.

 

**☆Jonah's POV☆**

So I heard there's a gonna be a new kid and its a boy." Andi said nudging my shoulder as we were walking to school like we always do. Seeing as I'm the only single person in the group she feels the need to try to hook me up with anyone who comes into Shadyside. "You don't even know what he looks like and you're already trying to hook me up with him." I scoffed. " well if he's cute you better snatch him up before some else does." She told me. "I promise you Andi if this boy even remotely sparks my interest I will." I assured her doubting this boy would have any effect on my life.

 

As we get closer to the school entrance and Andi spots her girlfriend, Amber, she runs up to hug her as if they hadn't seen eachother for years. T. J. and Cyrus were sitting on a bench outside making out, like literally making out in front of everyone. Marty and Buffy were flirting with eachother about who looked the best today, Marty arguing Buffy did, and Buffy arguing Marty did. 

 

To be honest I am jealous of my friends, I would really like to be in a relationship like theirs, and if I told them that they'd probably tell me that relationships are not easy and thats probably true but I think that if you're with someone that you really love you could make it work just like they do, problem is I haven't met that person yet.

 

I put my earbuds in to drown out my thoughts turning on Troye Sivan's Blue Neighborhood Album because um yes. I walk towards the entrance with my head down kicking the gravel in the walkway. I bump into someones back almost knocking them down, but thankfully the only thing that fell was the things that were in his hands. Not that,that was good but its better than scraping your knee because some idiot wasn't watching where he was going.

 

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going like an idiot." I tell him walking over to help him with his things. "Its okay, it happens I'm just glad you weren't a jerk about it." He said. "I could say the same about you you could've cursed me out or something but I'd deserve it." I laughed both of us looking up at the same time, Oh. My. God. This boy is gorgeous. I must've been staring for a while because he spoke up. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "n-nothing, I just- you're pretty, I mean I gotta get to class." Did I really just say that out loud I thought as I walked away. Just great the first cute boy and I'm a mess if he didn't like me before he sure as hell does not now. Way to go Jonah Beck you do know how to scare off a person.

 

I walked into school and walked into my class sittig next to Andi and an empty seat that was usually filled by some random person I didn't know. "Did you meet the new boy?" She asked as I sat down. "Yeah I literally ran into him." I said. "Oh my god, way to make an impression." she said laughing. "yup and to make that worse I kinda accidentally called him pretty. But my words got all mushed up I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth!" I said a blush creeping up my neck. "No way, the Jonah Beck got tongue tied? This must be serious." She said laughing harder. "Shut up!" I said. "Oh well looks like your impression worked I think he's gonna sit by you." She said pointing to the boy I ran into walking towards us. I looked at him and when I did he was already looking at me as he sat down in the chair next to me.

 

**♡Walker's POV♡**

"I'm Walker I was gonna tell you before you ran off." I told the beautiful boy that I can't believe I had the guts to sit next to. "I'm Jonah." He said sheepishly. "Sorry for running away." He added. "It's okay. Also thank you." I told him. "For what?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "For calling me pretty." I answered as he turned red. "Um you're welcome." He said, and then class started and then my conversation with the beautiful boy named Jonah ended.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end im probably gonna do a part 2.  
> Hope you like it♡  
> If you do you should check out my other series.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
